Swinging door and window assemblies are well known in the art. Swinging door and window assemblies commonly employ one or more door or butt hinges used to pivot the door or window when opening or closing the door or window. Conventional door or butt hinges are composed of two leaves pivotably coupled to one another by a pivot pin and interlocking sleeve, knuckle, or pintle. One leaf is fixedly coupled to the door edge or window sash, while the other leaf is fixedly coupled to the door or window frame. A drawback to existing door or butt hinges, however, is that they typically require additional sealing to prevent water from seeping through the attachment points and infiltrating the frame after installation.
What is needed in the industry is a butt hinge for windows and doors that is self-sealing to reduce or prevent infiltration of water into the frame after installation.